<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Arachnophobia by ohhnewtmas</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22905097">Arachnophobia</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohhnewtmas/pseuds/ohhnewtmas'>ohhnewtmas</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Boyfriends, Cute, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, How Do I Tag, Kissing, M/M, Protective Thomas, Spiders, ik its a basic title sorrrryyyy, newt has a fear of spiders idk why but it's a thing now :)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 13:40:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>830</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22905097</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohhnewtmas/pseuds/ohhnewtmas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>or.. newt has a fear of spiders, thomas protects him </p>
<p>alternate title:<br/>arachno? more like, arachNO</p>
<p>(ok sorry i just made that up and laughed at myself so added it in)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Newt &amp; Thomas (Maze Runner), Newt/Thomas (Maze Runner)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>122</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Arachnophobia</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Thomas POV</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Tommy!” </p>
<p>A familiar voice screams frantically, echoing through the entire Glade. I instantly look up from the pile of maps sprawled all over the floor, panic rising in my chest, threatening to swallow me whole. I snap my head to the side to see Minho shooting his gaze sideways to make eye contact with me, although keeping his same position of kneeling over the maps. He gestures towards the door with a nod.                                                                                                                                                      </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, go on. He’s your boyfriend.” </p>
<p>He says, I jump to my feet and race out of the map room, not nearly as smoothly as I wanted to. As I run out the door heading for the Garden, my ears just catch Minho’s barely audible murmur. Something to do with spiders? It’s followed by a small chuckle and maybe something else that I don’t get a chance to hear as I continue running.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> ~~~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I rush past a mix of confused, concerned and laughing Gladers. Few even smirk right at me, but the nerves command me to not hesitate. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> ~~~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I finally reach the Garden. Newt is standing awkwardly on a tree stump, with his bad leg lifted and his arms flailing around. He was obviously terrified.                                                                                                                       </p>
<p>“Newt? Newt, what happened?!” </p>
<p>I call as I jog cautiously towards him, glancing at the ground every few seconds to check for a reason why he’s standing on a tree stump.                                                                                                                                 </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Spider! There’s a spider!” </p>
<p>His breathing isn’t even proper breathing, rather than just quick puffs of air. He looks down at me with wide eyes, no hint of playfulness behind the honey iris’. </p>
<p>“It’s really quite huge- and threatening!” </p>
<p>His British accent is even cuter when he’s scared.                                                                        </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You work in a Garden everyday? And you used to be a Runner?” </p>
<p>My eyebrow rises as I hold back a smile from how dramatic he was acting.                                       </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ok? And? Tommy, get rid of it!” </p>
<p>He furrows his eyebrows and his lips curl downwards. He looks like he’s a second away from getting down on his knees and begging me. Oh wow ok, that’s a thought for another time of day. Now I can’t hold back a small smile appearing on my face. “</p>
<p>Oh, sod off!” </p>
<p>He adds, now looking irritated that I find this amusing.                                                                </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ok, ok. I’m sorry.” </p>
<p>I search the dusty ground for signs of a spider. Something miniscule speeds past my feet, grabbing my attention. I crouch down, grabbing a big leaf that’s fallen from one of the trees, and scoop up the spider. I lock eyes with Newt and cock my head, smirking faintly.                                                                    </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, that’s it. Now get rid of the bloody thing!” </p>
<p>I take the leaf and place it on top of some thin branches cross over each other, then stride back over to Newt.       </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You all good now, angel?” </p>
<p>Newt blushes a little at the pet name. Note-to-self, use pet names more, Newt blushing may be even cuter than him scared. He nods slowly as his shoulders relax, no longer tensed up and against his ears like before. I stand directly in front of him, only a few centimetres away. I reach my arms out and grip his waist, picking him up and gently pulling him down off the tree stump.                                                                                                    </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“My hero.” He rolls his eyes sarcastically, although his grin expresses completely different emotions. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So, spiders aren’t exactly your favourite?” </p>
<p>I ask after a few silent minutes without any hints of mockery. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Not exactly.” </p>
<p>Newt mumbles back.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“If I can ask, why?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Because they’re hairy, eight-legged, terrifying killers!” </p>
<p>He explained with a hysterical tone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“But the Grievers-?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You really think my limp is the entire reason I’m not a runner anymore, Tommy?” </p>
<p>He smiled to himself.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ok, so would you rather fight a tiny spider or have me get lost in the maze?” </p>
<p>I smirk, although I’m kinda anxious for his answer.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Really, an ultimatum?” </p>
<p>He pauses for less than a second, like the question is easy, </p>
<p>“I’d rather you get lost in the maze.” </p>
<p>He chuckles, patting me shoulder apologetically. My jaw drops and I place a hand over my heart dramatically, even going the extra length and gasping. </p>
<p>“Hey, you brought this upon yourself.” </p>
<p>Newt continues to chuckle, his eyes crinkling at the edges cutely. I step closer to him, cupping his sharp, surprisingly warm jawline before capturing his parted lips in a kiss. Although my eyes have fluttered shut, I can feel Newt stumble back from the impact and his mouth opens a little from the initial shock. But the second he starts to kiss me back, I abruptly pull away. My now open eyes are instantly met with a flustered Newt, who’s leaning into my moving away body. I grin as his reaction is all I needed to know I’ve made a damn good debate without even having to say anything. His eyes flutter open, rolling the second they see my grin, a beaming one growing on his own face. </p>
<p>“Okay, I might reconsider fighting a spider.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> ~~~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>fin.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thanks for reading this little cutesy one shot, if you have any kind of request about what you want me to write next, please go ahead and comment about it! thanks againnnn &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>